


В библиотеке

by starngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Снег с крыши упал с громким звуком, что заставило Римуса отвлечься от книги, бросив короткий взгляд за окно. В библиотеке никого не было кроме них с Сириусом, который постоянно мешал другу сосредоточиться на чтении.





	В библиотеке

Рождественские каникулы не заставляли себя долго ждать, и ученики уже собирались домой. Погода была холодной и снежной, как и должно быть зимой. Солнце почти не грело, но радовало своими лучами всех, кто сейчас находился на улице. В Хогвартсе сейчас было пусто: кто-то играл в снежки или катался на коньках, а кто-то решил посетить Хогсмид, который в это время был похож на самую настоящую сказку.

Снег с крыши упал с громким звуком, что заставило Римуса отвлечься от книги, бросив короткий взгляд за окно. В библиотеке никого не было кроме них с Сириусом, который постоянно мешал другу сосредоточиться на чтении.

\- Лунатик, – Блэк в который раз пытался привлечь внимание к своей персоне. – Римус. Люпин. Оборотень.

На последнем слове Римус издал тяжелый вздох, бросая взгляд на свои колени, на которых лежал Сириус.

\- Может, ты еще объявление об этом сделаешь?

\- Может и сделаю, – бросил Бродяга. – Здесь все равно никого нет.

\- Это не повод, чтобы рассказывать мой секрет стенам школы, – Люпин бросил последний взгляд на книгу, после чего сбросил друга с колен, встал и поставил ее на полку.

\- Отлично, теперь ты не занят, – радостный Блэк на фоне Люпина просто сиял. – Давай кого-нибудь разыграем.

Римус улыбнулся, складывая руки на груди и опираясь на стол. Сириус смотрел на него с детской радостью в глазах. Он не успел произнести и слова: в библиотеку влетел Джеймс.

\- Ребят, – Сохатый улыбался во все тридцать два, держа в руке какую-то бумажку. – Я тут кое-что придумал.

\- Розыгрыш? – Сириус подпрыгнул на стуле.

Джеймс лишь загадочно улыбнулся, что Блэк счел за прекрасное «да», после чего положил на стол рядом с Римусом бумагу и начал рассказывать свой новый план.


End file.
